Semiconductor device formation is commonly conducted in substrate processing systems or platforms containing multiple chambers, which may also be referred to as cluster tools. In some instances, the purpose of a multi-chamber processing platform or cluster tool is to perform two or more processes on a substrate sequentially in a controlled environment. In other instances, however, a multiple chamber processing platform may only perform a single processing step on substrates. The additional chambers can be employed to maximize the rate at which substrates are processed. In the latter case, the process performed on substrates is typically a batch process, wherein a relatively large number of substrates, e.g. 25 or 50, are processed in a given chamber simultaneously. Batch processing is especially beneficial for processes that are too time-consuming to be performed on individual substrates in an economically viable manner, such as for atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes and some chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes.
Typical processing chambers use machined aluminum or metal components for the gas distribution assemblies. Metal components are often too thermally conductive for high temperature processes and can melt and/or leach contaminants at high temperatures. Additionally, the high thermal conductivity of metal injectors leaches heat away from the process region resulting in a need to use increased power levels for the heating elements. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved injectors for batch processing chambers that are less thermally conductive and are less likely to contaminate the process being performed.